Never Ending Love
by flashpenguin
Summary: Dave never can remember the special day for lovers, but Em and Mudgie are determined to make sure he never forgets. Pinch hit written for the Valentine's Day Forum challenge.


_Dave has never been able to remember the special day for lovers. And with his book tour coming to an end, he is about to come home empty handed. But Mudgie and Em each have a special surprise to make sure he never forgets it again. This was a last minute pinch hit for the Forum Valentine's Day challenge. I hope you enjoy._

_Song prompt: "Never Ending Love" by Delany and Bonnie_

_Story prompts: Red roses, lingerie, and chocolate hearts_

_For GaladInzel - I tried to make it sexy, romantic, and funny/cute with just a tad of smut. Hope you like it._

**Never Ending Love**

Dave hated traveling more than he hated book tours. Being stuck in an airport terminal with hundreds of people and then on a metal contraption tens of thousands of feet in the air with more people was definitely his definition of hell on earth.

Pulling into the driveway, he turned off the engine and picked up his go bag. One week out on the road to promote his newest crime book and now he was back home. He wondered if Mudgie had missed him. Locking the door, he closed it and trudged up the brick path to the front door.

Inserting the key, he pushed the heavy oak open with his foot. Then he blinked. "Mudgie?" he asked as he tried to fathom his black Lab sitting in the foyer with a dozen red roses clutched in his mouth. "What is this?" He closed the door with a kick. Kneeling down, he dropped the go bag and took the bouquet. The dog whined a response and wagged his tail.

Pawing at his master, Mudgie tried to get Dave's attention. Looking closer, Dave noticed the note pinned to the Lab's collar. _"Your presence is requested upstairs Agent Rossi…even if you are tired. Happy Valentine's Day."_

Closing his eyes, Dave groaned. Valentine's Day! How could he have forgotten? There was no way to go back and change anything or get a present. He was sure that by the time he got upstairs, he could come up with a reasonable excuse. Or a believable one.

Climbing the staircase slowly, he took his time. He was greeted with roses and a note. But Em also owned a gun. Hearing singing, he paused outside the master bedroom for a moment.

"_I've got a never ending love for you;  
From now on, that's all I want to do.  
From the first time we met, I knew,  
I'd have a never ending love for you."_

He smiled. Emily was singing. That was a good sign; he could still escape with his life. Opening the door, he tiptoed in. Emily was sitting at the dressing table brushing her hair and singing.

"I never took you for a Country and Western fan," he greeted. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he dropped a kiss on her neck and breathed in her delicate perfume.

"I was on the way home today and it was on the radio. My dad used to sing that to me when I was a kid."

"I haven't heard that song in almost thirty years."

Em turned around and looked at Dave. "You are home early. I wasn't expecting you for another hour."

"Is that why you had Mudgie greeting me at the door with flowers?" Dave's eyes danced with amusement.

"I taught him that trick, but I was hoping to implement it later. You pulled up and I had to think of something." She stood up and looked at him. Dave drank in Em's svelte figure in a tight red lace gown.

"So, what did you have planned?"

"A welcome home surprise," she cooed and moved in to kiss him deeply. "Unless you have something else in mind." Her fingers danced over the buttons on his dress shirt.

Dave went to speak, stopped, and then exhaled. "To be honest, I forgot what today is, so I can honestly say I have nothing planned."

"I am sure that when I'm finished giving you all of my presents, you will never forget this day again."

Dave's eyes narrowed with desire. "Really? None of my ex-wives could get me to remember, what makes you so sure?" His hands roamed her body and reached down to cup her buttocks and pull her close to his body.

"Because for one, I am NOT your ex-wife…at least, not yet." She kissed along his jaw line and inhaled his cologne. Her blood suddenly ran hot. She needed him.

"And two…?" Dave asked softly.

"All in due time. But first I'm going to treat you the way they should have treated you."

"How is that?" His body was throbbing with desire. One week without Em had been the most torturous experience…aside from when he had to write alimony cheques to his ex-wives. He was ready for whatever she had in mind.

"It is a day for _lovers._" Em reached up, grasped his shirt and yanked down hard. Under the pressure, the buttons popped and flew off. "There."

"What are you doing? I liked that shirt."

"We can get new buttons." She kissed him. "I'm having my way with you."

"That's new."

"I know," she replied against his mouth. Her hands fumbled to release his belt, then the button on his jeans. "Oh, you wore the button fly jeans today," she breathed. Quickly, she released them and pushed the material down over his hips. Her eyes flicked down to look at him. She licked her lips.

"Let me…" Dave started, but Em pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shh. No talking. I want you to experience this day so you can remember it always."

"I don't think…"

"Hush. Now get undressed and go over to the bed," she ordered. Dave did as he was told. Standing beside the mattress, he looked at her.

Cupping Dave's face, Em kissed him deeply, her tongue mating with his furiously. Gently she pushed him back on to the mattress. Falling on him, she never broke the kiss as her hands stroked and grasped him.

"Em…" Dave hissed as her fingers curled around him.

"I think someone else is happy you're home," she teased and blew gently. Involuntarily, Dave's hips jerked.

"Oh God!" he breathed as she loved him. His fingers tangled in her hair. He wanted to watch her but with each lick and nibble he found his energy being sapped. He stopped trying to think and decided to feel instead. Her hands worked magic on him. All the stress he felt from the tour and traveling slowly left his body as her mouth took him to a new level.

"Em," he called out as his body began to tense up. He was so close to the edge and although this was not how he wanted to end his first night back with her, she was leaving him no choice. "Tesoro, please." The low moan barely reached his ears.

Pulling back, Em looked up at him. Dave's breathing was coming fast and she could tell it was killing him to hold back. "Move back," she ordered. Dave did as he was told.

"Are you going to keep that on?" He eyed the nightie.

"Do you want me to take it off?" she asked seductively and reached down. His hands stopped her.

"No. Keep it on." He cupped her breasts, kneading them gently. Leaning up, he closed his mouth around a perky nipple. Moaning softly, Em threw her head back as electricity coursed thru her body. She cupped the back of his head as he made love to her breast. Nuzzling the valley between, he moved to the second one and lavished attention. Pulling his face up, Em kissed him long and deep as she straddled him.

Hovering over, she let him caress her as she undulated against his hand. She felt her body tense up. "Oh Dave…" she whispered. "Oh my god! Not fair!" She moved back and looked at him. "This is supposed to be about you." Holding him in her hand, she guided him where she needed him the most. Slowly she slid him in inch by sensual inch until she had taken all of him deep inside. Hearing his sharp intake of breath, her eyes met his.

"Too much?" Em asked and moved her hips ever so slowly.

"So tight." Thrusting upward, he met her and challenged her to keep up…which she did willingly. Setting the pace, she slid him in and out as she rode him. Her hands firmly on his chest, she took him deep then released him. Over and over she repeated the action and relished in the way he restrained from taking her.

Slowly that feeling of completion filled her. Grinding against his pelvis, she felt her body tighten, tense, then explode as Dave gave one last thrust and joined her as his lips called out her name.

Coming back to earth, Em lay on Dave's chest, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes closed, she breathed in his musky, all male scent mixed with his cologne. She could stay like this forever in his arms.

"Are you alive?" Dave asked softly, his fingers running thru her hair.

"Yes."

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to remember Valentine's Day after that." His hands roamed over her back. Em pushed herself up.

"I have one more gift."

"Are you trying to kill me?" The cool air against his skin caused him to shiver. Sitting up, he got under the covers. He wanted to hold Em, but she was busy opening a dresser drawer. Folding back the comforter, he patted the space beside him. "Come to bed."

"I wanted to give this to you, but I wasn't sure if you would like it." Em pulled a small box from behind her back. Dave looked at it and frowned.

"Chocolate candy hearts?"

"_Special_ chocolate candy hearts," Em corrected. "I can guarantee that you will never forget Valentine's Day after you try one of these."

"Wanna bet?" He took the box and turned it around in his hands. On top there was a tiny card. Picking it off, he opened it. It took a moment for the words to sink in. "What? Em?"

"Read it out loud; I want to hear you say it."

Dave felt tears clog his throat as his mouth tried to form the words. "Happy Valentine's Day Daddy." His eyes met Em's.

Taking his hand in hers, she let him pull her closer then on to the bed. "I told you that I would give you something your ex-wives never did to make sure you never forgot Valentine's Day ever again," she whispered, a tear slid down her cheek.

Dave reached up and brushed the tear away with his thumb. "When I was in fifth grade I received a beautiful handmade card from a secret admirer. I carried that with me for years until it fell apart. I thought nothing could top that…until right now. This is the best Valentine's gift I've ever received."

"You can't carry it around in your wallet," Em chided.

"Perhaps, but I know it will never fall apart." He cupped her head and brought it down toward his.

"Like our love."

"Like our love," he affirmed.

"Our never ending love," Em sighed as Dave's mouth covered hers before he spent the rest of the night making sure she knew never ending meant just that.


End file.
